mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sr. e Sra. Cake
Sr. Cake = |-| Sra. Cake = , |voz eua = Tabitha St. Germain |parentes = |cor crina = #e4607b |cor crina 2 = #efa0af |cor pelo = #7edfff |cor olhos = #dc5ba8 |marca = CupCakeMarca.png |info marca = Três cupcakes com recheio de morango |cônjuge = Sr. Carrot Cake|filhos = Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake}} Sr. e Sra. Cake são dois pôneis terrestres que são os donos da Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar, que tem como ajudante Pinkie Pie, que mora no sótão acima da loja. Seus nomes completos, Sr. Carrot Cake e Sra. Cup Cake são primeiramente mencionados no episódio Os Bebês Cake, da 2ª temporada, mas foram mencionados antes pela criadora do show, Lauren Faust. Desenvolvimento e design Os Cake estavam entre os primeiros pôneis do show para ter seus próprios designs individuais, mas, desde então, o design foi usado para outros pôneis. Sr. Cake tem uma mandíbula saliente para fora, e uma aparência diferente dos garanhões da série. Sra. Cake tem um design menor e mais redondo, para fazer diferença ao seu marido, que é alto e magro, e fazê-la mais madura. Ambos tem crinas distintas e usam acessórios especiais. Apesar da vasta diferença entre os pôneis normais, o design do Sr. Cake já foi usado num cavalo na música Pinkie the Party Planner, e o design da Sra. Cake na mãe da Rarity, no episódio Encontro das Irmãs de Casco. Representação na série O casal frequentemente faz serviços de entrega de bolos e confeitos em Ponyville. Pinkie Pie trabalha para eles em sua loja, e os Cake demonstram certa paciência com ela mesmo quando come sua mercadoria ou faz do local um salão de festas. Faust afirmou que eles a amam como uma filha. Sra. Cup Cake tem um carinho especial maternal, referindo-se a ela, ainda que não deliberadamente, como "querida". Como visto no primeiro episódio, o Rancho Maçã Doce também faz comida para eventos, neste caso, a Celebração do Solstício de Verão, os Cake não fazem competição em Ponyville. Primeira temporada thumb|left|180px|[[Princesa Celestia na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar.]]Os Cake aparecem pela primeira vez em Temporada de Coice na Macieira, permitindo Pinkie Pie cuidar da confeitaria enquanto estavam fora. Os Cake fazem uma breve aparição em A Praga do Século, onde fazem vários bolos para a visita da Princesa Celestia em Ponyville. Em Um Pássaro no Casco, os Cake fazem uma festa para a Princesa Celestia. Ambos tratam a princesa com cordialidade e hospitalidade durante a refeição, para ter certeza que ela estava confortável, como abastecer constantemente seu copo de chá. Eventualmente, Celestia brinca fingindo que tomava um gole. Sra. Cake aparece rapidamente sem o marido em Festa de uma Só, onde ela dá um pacote embrulhado para Twilight Sparkle e isso mais tarde foi revelado ser o bolo de Pinkie Pie. Segunda temporada Sra. Cake dá bolinhos para Twilight Sparkle que ela encomendou para um piquenique em Lição Zero. Em Eclipse da Luna, os Cakes estão vestidos como Raggedy Ann & Andy durante o festival Noite de Pesadelo. Os Cakes dam um cupcake de sáfira para Spike em seu aniversário em O Segredo do meu Excesso. thumb|Os Cakes e os gêmeos Em Os Bebês Cake, os Cakes se tornam pais de crianças gêmeas, Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake. Quando Applejack pergunta como Pound Cake é um Pegasus e Pumpkin Cake é um unicórnio, Sr. Cake explica que ele e sua esposa tem parentes Pegasus e unicórnio distantes. Mais tarde no episódio, os Cakes contratam Pinkie Pie para cuidar dos gêmeos enquanto estão em viagem de negócios. No começo, Pinkie tem um monte de problemas cuidando dos gêmeos indisciplinados, mas no final do episódio, os Cakes observam que Pinkie tem feito um grande trabalho e são surpreendidos por seu esforço. Os Cakes esperam na fila para comprar algumas cidras de maçã da Família Apple durante o primeiro dia da temporada de cidra em O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000. Em Dia do Coração, Sra. Cake desconfortavelmente olha Big McIntosh e Cheerilee compartilharem um milkshake no Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar. Ela diz para as Cutie Mark Crusaders que "tudo para o romance, mas isso vem acontecendo por horas." thumb|left|Sra. Cake ajudando [[Twilight Sparkle|Twilight "a evitar um desastre" em Equestria]] Em Já Estava na Hora, a Sra. Cake enche uma torre de água com uma mangueira para "evitar o grande desastre" em Ponyville sob as ordens de Twilight Sparkle. Os Cakes aparecem em uma fofocas em Ponyville Confidencial; é mostrado deles com a manchete "Pound e Pumpkin Cake, viagem para a loja termina em lágrimas". O casal está chocado com outra coluna que sustenta os Cake está quebrando. Em Mistério no Expresso da Amizade, Pinkie e seus amigos entregam a criação dos Cakes para o Concurso Nacional de Sobremesa em Canterlot. Sr. Cake diz que o bolo levou meses de planejamento e testes. Terceira temporada thumbEm Duelo Mágico, Trixie, depois de ganhar o poder em Ponyville, dá duramente ordens à Sr. e Sra. Cake para trazer em seu trono improvisado feito de doces (que um de seus potros, Pumpkim Cake está sentando-se). Quarta temporada thumb|left|Os Cakes cantando "[[A Planejadora de Festas"]]Sr. e Sra. Cake fazem uma aparição em Orgulhosa Pinkie com seus filhos Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake e cantam em A Planejadora de Festas. Eles fazem uma breve aparição no meio da multidão no início de Modos Simples, e com os respectivos filhos durante a visita dos Pônei Tons na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar em Filli Vanilli. Em Não é Fácil Ser Breezies, o casal pergunta para Fluttershy sobre os Breezies, e ela diz-lhes o que eles fazem, e por que e como eles viajam através de Ponyville. Em Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?, os Cakes vão para a apresentação de Sweetie Belle feito para ela e seus amigos. Em Manifestação Inspiradora, eles são vistos configurando e desmontando seu estande para o Potro e Filly Faire. No O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, os Cakes aparecem junto com vários outros pôneis para testemunhar o recém-formado Castelo Reino do Arco-Íris da Amizade. Quinta temporada thumb|Os Cakes com o bolo de casamentoOs Cakes aparecem em Slice of Life, juntamente com os respectivos filhos e entregam um bolo para o casamento de Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda, mas eles acabam sendo pegos pela estação de DJ Pon-3 e fazem um passeio todo para a prefeitura com o bolo intacto. Em Party Pooped, Sra. Cake serve o tradicional bolo Yakyakistan para o Príncipe Rutherford, mas ela inadvertidamente incorre em sua ira, colocando em demasia extrato de baunilha. Os Cakes aparecem em Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? quando Princesa Luna coloca todos em Ponyville em um sonho compartilhado. Representação em Equestria Girls Equestria Girls Nas visitas de Twilight Sparkle no mundo de Equestria Girls, o Sr. e Sra. Cake participam de outra versão da Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar. Sra. Cake serve a Twilight achocolatado, e é mistificada quando ela pede "aveia extra". O Sr. Cake não possui falas no filme. Rainbow Rocks Sra. Cake tem um cameo sem falas. Música para os Meus Ouvidos A versão humana da Sra. Cake aparece no curta de animação Música para os Meus Ouvidos, onde ela pergunta a DJ Pon-3 o que ela gostaria de comer. Aparições Sr. Cake Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Sra. Cake Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Começando com A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1, eles são adicionados à abertura na foto de grupo. Versões Diferentes Sr. Cake Sra. Cake Outras representações Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Sra. e Sr. Cake aparecem no livro Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. Eles aparecem pela primeira vez no capítulo 2, "A Foal House", e mais tarde aparecem no capítulo 13, "PFF to the Rescue". My Little Pony Gameloft O co-proprietário da padaria e confeitaria de Ponyville chamada Sugarcube Corner. Mr. Cake é casado com Mrs. Cup Cake. Proprietária da padaria de Ponyville chamada Sugarcube Corner. Dona Cake é casada com Sr. Carrot Cake The Elements of Harmony Guidebook ''Sr. e Sra. Cake são os orgulhosos donos da Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar, a mais deliciosa padaria de Ponyville. A loja é gentilmente gerida pelo Sr. Carrot Cake e sua esposa, Sra. Cup Cake, que fazem os doces mais saborosos pra cada tipo de ocasião. Pinkie Pie adora trabalhar na padaria e muitas vezes cuida dos potrinhos dos Cakes, Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake.'' Galeria en:Mr. e Mrs. Cake Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Padeiros Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls